


The Talion Retribution

by Enosh_Maddocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detective Noir, F/F, Mystery, detective mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enosh_Maddocks/pseuds/Enosh_Maddocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexplainable fortean phenomenon has rendered homicide and physical violence impossible world wide. Any attempts to inflict injury, ailment or death upon another human being is instead inflicted upon the aggressor.<br/>Isabelle Beauchamp, Private Eye, travels to a quiet northern coastal town to investigate a series of suspicious and impossible deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

It all began about thirteen years ago. That was when it became impossible to bring harm to others. No longer could mankind inflict pain or injury or even death on each other. The physical effects of any violent act became reversed. Murders, executions, domestic violence, rape, poisoning, assassinations, warfare, all of it became suicidal. At first no one had a clue what was going on. The world turned to chaos. However it quickly dawned on us what was happening. This was a difficult adjustment for the human race. No one in their right minds dared to fight with each other and those who weren’t in their right minds, well, you can pretty much figure out what happened to them. People had to figure out how to deal with problems without the use of brute force.

No one could understand how any of this was possible. Scientists around the world have been studying this phenomenon for over a decade now and despite suggesting some possible theories, they continue to be completely baffled to this day. Many people believed it to some form of punishment from God to teach mankind all a lesson. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, and I don’t even believe in the guy.

Meanwhile in the world of crime where violence was what gave criminals their power, criminals around the world were driven crazy with their inability to harm others. Crime as we knew it changed drastically. The rules have changed, and criminals had to find other ways to get what they want.

My name is Isabelle Beauchamp. Private Investigator. For the last five years I have solved some of the biggest and strangest cases out there. I come highly recommended for my unconventional methods; there hasn’t been a case I haven’t closed and I’m always looking for a challenge. Ever since this ‘Talion Retribution’ was cast on the world, it has made this game far more interesting.

I recently picked up a case from up north about five ‘suspicious’ suicides. Subjects had no known symptoms of mental illness or depression but nonetheless that was what was declared by the authorities. One individual wrote to me about a week ago pleading that I look into the case. She had been personally affected by this case; I could tell by the way she wrote that her hands were trembling. Although she didn’t admit what she believed was going on, I could easily tell what she was thinking. I spent the night researching the deaths of the five individuals. I wanted to help this woman to find peace. I know what it’s like to lose someone. Even if they were suicidal, she deserves know the truth. But let’s say for a moment that her paranoia held true, what if someone had found a loophole in the Talion Retribution? The idea fascinated me. So the next day I departed to the coastal fishing village of Noirmouth.


	2. The Curious Case of Dorothy Izumisawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving in Noirmouth, Detective Beauchamp reviews the first case and meets her client Delphine Lacroix. However, before they can get down to business, Beauchamp notices that Lacroix is being watched.

My client arranged for us to meet at a local malt shop in the downtown area of Noirmouth. I ordered myself a latte and began reviewing the police reports on my laptop. The first case occurred approximately two months ago. Her name was Dorothy Izumisawa. Former member of the photography club. Had plenty of friends. Was a jovial young girl always helping others. Had a normal family life. Loving parents. Stuck to the right crowd. Did not suffer or show signs of depression. Otherwise a completely ordinary girl. Two months ago, her body was found mangled and fractured at the front steps of Noirmouth Municipal High School early one morning. Evidence revealed she had broken into the school late at night and took a swan dive off the roof.  Next to her body scattered across the ground were photographs. Surrounding her body and scattered across the ground were photographs. Blank photographs, damaged by light and chemicals. Forensics was unable to identify them or find any negatives. Her death was declared a suicide.

I have dealt with many suicide cases before. Many. This didn’t feel like a suicide case. But I needed more information before I started making theories about loopholes in the Talion Retribution. The phenomenon has been occurring for over a decade now. If there were any loopholes, they would have been discovered by now. Dorothy may have had no history of depression or mental illness, but something could’ve changed. Perhaps she was accidentally exposed to something suddenly that may have impaired her thinking – say the chemicals from the school’s dark room. Or perhaps she had had a sudden seizure or seizure-like incident. I have learnt of cases before (albeit rare) where persons with no history of epilepsy would suddenly suffer from some form of seizure, after which the subject would temporarily be dazed and incoherent in a sort of somnambulistic state.

Just as I was contemplating the possibilities, I heard the bell over the entrance jingle. I glanced up and saw a radiant and beautiful ebony dame of tall stature and confident build. She glanced over in my direction and I quickly looked away, blushing. She smiled and made her way towards my booth.

As she approached I quickly pieced together the identity of this swoon-inducing broad.

“Are-are you Mlle.Beauchamp?” She uttered modestly.

“I am. You are Delphine Lacroix I presume?”

“Yes,” She said, “thank you so much for meeting with me.”

 “Not at all! So tell me Ms.Lacroix…” I took a sip of my latte and leaned towards her. “Are those new shoes?” I whispered beneath my breath.

“Huh?” A puzzled look fell upon my client’s face. “My–my shoes?”

“Yes.” I winked, “They’re nice. It’d be a damn shame if you were to step in something, now wouldn’t it?”

Delphine’s eyes widened, finally picking up on my innuendo. Someone had followed her here to this malt shop.

“Oh, I suppose you’re right. How about we head back to your place so I can clean them off, eh?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks for my friend Lauren for inspiration~


End file.
